An inductive output tetrode is an arrangement in which a high frequency input signal is applied via a resonant input cavity to the region between the cathode and grid of an electron gun. This produces modulation of the electron beam generated by the electron gun. The resulting density modulated beam is directed to interact with an output resonant cavity from which an amplified high frequency output signal is extracted.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved linear electron beam tube arrangement.